


Evil Night Together

by little_miss_shinigami (rosexwald)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, SebaGrell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/little_miss_shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell always had an eye for Sebastian. He was tall, handsome, mysterious, and very much dangerous, which was only spicing things up. Seeing him not being interested in her advances, Grell decides to pay him a nighttime visit, and make him an offer that he cannot reject.<br/>However, things seem to proceed in a direction Grell could not predict. </p><p>Written for a special request for tumblr user <a href="http://softlykillingsilence.tumblr.com/">softlykillingsilence</a> <3</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Serious TRIGGER WARNING - this is a vivid description of rape, consider this before reading.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Night Together

"Sleep well, young master, it has been a long day for you". Sebastian said, as he pulled the duvet over his master's little body.

"Yes, I suppose it was." Ciel replied sleepily, stretching comfortably in his large bed.

The butler tucked him in, his gloved hand went to brush away strands of hair covering Ciel's right eye. He smirked a little when Ciel blinked up at him, the sign of a contract glowing slightly.

"Do you wish me to do anything else for you, my lord?" he asked, stepping away and placing a hand over his heart.

"No, that's it for today." Ciel already rolled onto the side, sinking into pillows and wrapping the covers around himself, "Goodnight, Sebastian." He said, yawning.

"Goodnight, young master." The butler replied, taking candle holder from the bedside table.

As he went to leave the bedroom, his eyes caught a glimpse of some sort of a movement outside the window. It appeared that someone was in the garden. Sebastian's lips twitched up in a smirk. Nighttime guests again. Thieves? Kidnappers? Assassins? Ah, nevermind, whoever it was they clearly weren't very good if they let themselves to be seen. It should not take more than 5 minutes to dispose of this problem.

With that in mind, Sebastian stepped out of the room quietly, closing the door behind him and blowing off the candles. Soft darkness enveloped his features as he walked through halls of the sleeping mansion, his footsteps muffled by thick carpets.

He was still on the first floor when he noticed one of the windows wide open, he frowned, his eyes glowing. Then he saw a figure sitting on the windowsill, legs crossed, fingers tapping impatiently.

"Finally!" the intruder spoke, yawning theatrically, "Thought you will never be done with putting the little brat to bed."  
"If it isn't Mister Sutcliff." Sebastian raised his eyebrow, relaxing instantly. That definitely wasn't something he couldn't deal with easily.  
"It's _Miss Sutcliff_ , dear." the red reaper winked at him, "And it's not very nice to make a lady wait."  
"What are you doing here?" the butler asked, ignoring what she just said, "I don't have time for your little games."  
"Well, that is just not true." Grell waved her finger, "Your master is asleep now, isn't he? You have plenty of time."  
"Not for you. Please show yourself to the exit immediately." he replied turning on his heel to leave.  
"Fucking hellspawn...", Grell mumbled under her breath, irritated.  
"What was that?" Sebastian turned back to face her, his sweetest fake smile playing on his lips.

She hopped down from the windowsill, landing softly on the carpeted floor. Red hair fell over her face, and so she swung it over one shoulder in a swift motion. Her coat seemed dark-red, like rich wine, in the dim moonlight coming through the window.

"I said you’re pissing me off." she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's like this every time, you're so mean to me when I am nothing but nice!"  
"I beg to differ." the butler replied, not changing his expression, a smile on his lips not matching the irked glow in his red eyes.  
"Ugh... listen." Grell sighed, "I know we have ‘history’ because I sliced up your brat's auntie" she rolled her eyes in annoyance, " _but_ I also helped you out quite a few times after, and I never got anything in return."  
"Weren't you just doing it to be a nice, little reaper?" Sebastian asked mockingly.  
"Altruism is not my thing." the red shinigami shrugged, "but... hear me out for a moment, Sebby."

She came closer to the butler, her hips swaying as she walked slowly. They were face to face when she spoke again, her voice quiet, merely a breath against his lips when she leaned up to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not as useless as you apparently think. I helped you before, I can do it again... I am sure the little brat of yours will cause you more troubles in the future, not once and not twice, and you know it." Grell raised her eyebrow meaningfully, "Sooo... having a Death God owe you a big, _big_ favour may come in handy."  
"But for you to owe me, I first must do something for you, don't I?" Sebastian didn't lose his cold pose even when the red reaper leaned against him, bracing her hands against his chest, their faces just inches apart, "Spit it out, this is obviously why you came here tonight, so let us be over with it." he hissed.  
"Mmm yes, I do have something in mind.... I want you to spend a night with me." her fingers clawed at the front of his waistcoat, "I want to have... no, I want you to make love to me.", Grell breathed lustfully.  
"Is that so?" Sebastian smirked, "If that's the case, then I must refuse."  
"Are you sure?" Grell moved, circling him slowly, "It's just one night, and then you can ask anything of me when you need it." she murmured into his ear, her fingers tracing along his jaw.  
"I'm perfectly capable of handling things myself." the butler said flatly, "Although, I must admit, help from a reaper could be useful at times... I can manage even without it, I have my ways of convincing others to do as I please..."  
"Yes, I heard that demons have silver tongues." Grell flicked her own tongue against the lobe of Sebastian's ear, "Seeping sweet venom with their words and making people do what they want...", she slipped her hands around his waist, embracing him from behind, "But if you would grant me just this one wish, you wouldn't have to waste your time on that. You would just say one word, and I would help you with whatever you will be needing."

Sebastian grabbed her wrists and turned around to face her, she winced at the sudden grip of his hands.  
"How could I be sure that you will even keep your word?" he asked, baring his fangs, "I don't trust you."

Grell tried to snatch her hands away from his grip, but he held her tightly and forcefully. She looked up at him, cheeks flushed red, "It's just one night, why are you so stubborn?"  
"Why are you so eager? What would William say to that, hm?" he purred, pulling her closer by her wrists, still tightly locked within his palms.  
Her eyebrow twitched at the mention of her boss, but she managed to compose herself, "Because... you're devilishly handsome." she spat eventually.

Sebastian let go of her, raising his eyebrows in surprise, "That's it?"  
"Well, sue me." Grell shrugged her shoulders, "Show me a girl who does not fancy a tall, dark-haired, mysterious men."

Sebastian eyed her suspiciously.  
"Look...", she sighed tracing her finger along his arm, "If you say yes, I will show you a very good time, and then you can ask any favour of me, and I will help you out whenever you'll need to save your brat's butt." her hand brushed over his shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling herself up and tip-toeing to face him, "You're not risking anything, and you can't lose."  
"You seem a little too helpful for me to trust your motives..." Sebastian said, his voice a low whisper against her lips.  
"Ah... well, you see... It's because it gives me hope." Grell breathed, daring to brush her lips against the demon's in a barely-there kiss.  
"Hope?" he asked, not understanding.  
"Yes... If I will keep my word, and behave nicely when you ask for a promised favour, then maybe you'll want to have more favours from me...? Maybe we can exchange favours again, and then again, and again..." she panted, bucking her hips forward meaningfully, to emphasise her point.

Sebastian groaned quietly as he felt her pelvic rub against his front.  
"I didn't think I will ever say that" he grunted, trying to keep still as Grell's body pressed to his, "but you do have a point."  
Red reaper's lips twitched up in a smile, although still a little uncertain.  
"You're right, I can't lose here. I can have my way with you..." the butler murmured, taking a crimson strand of hair between his finger and playing with it, "believe it or not, even demons enjoy physical pleasure every now and then. And, even if you would want to cheat afterwards, I can just promise you another night... and trust me, after tonight, you'll do anything to make it happen again."  
"So you're saying yes?" Grell asked, sharp teeth showing as she grinned.  
"If that is the price for your... 'services' in the future, then yes."  
Grell's smile went full shark-wide at Sebastian's words, she let go of his neck to take his face in both of her hands.  
"I knew that one day you will surrender to my charm." she cooed sweetly.

Sebastian only narrowed his eyes and, suddenly, he swang his leg to trip Grell up. She let out a surprised gasp, losing her balance. Her back hit the wall, and the butler grabbed both of her arms. The red reaper looked up at him anxiously, pinned between the wall and his body, Sebastian's fingers bruising her arms as he held her.

"Ah, so eager already." she tried to sound casually, and turn it all into a joke, but her voice came out shaky.

Sebastian chuckled darkly, looking her right in the eyes, "If I have to consort with the likes of yours, we will at least do it my way." he hissed, fingers tightening around Grell's arms, causing her to let out a whimper.

He then stepped away, pulling her forcefully with him. He dragged her along the halls, her feet stumbling as she tried to match his pace. Eventually, they paused before one of many doors that were on this floor, last door in a long row, at the very end of the hall. Sebastian reached into the pocket of his waistcoat, and took out a key-ring. He picked one of the keys with no hesitation, and opened the door, pushing Grell inside. He locked the door behind them, and Grell swallowed, not knowing where they were, as the room was completely dark. Sebastian waved his hand and the candles burnt up, lightening up, what appeared to be, a guest bedroom.

Grell looked around at the white-gold tapestry, mirrors in carved ivory frames, and a huge bed in the middle, its covers decorated with rich embroidery.

"Mmm Sebby, you're really treating me like a princess." she once again tried to ease the sudden tension, but wasn't successful. She didn't sound convincing, it was obvious she was scared by butler's suddenly brutal behaviour.

"Shut up." Sebastian growled, grabbing her by the hair and tossing her on the bed.

She landed on the soft mattress with a startled grunt, Sebastian straddling her and pinning her down. His hand wrapped around her neck and he forced her to look up at him, her green eyes wide and shimmering.

"I will teach you not to play with the devil if you're not ready for it to play along." he purred, covering her mouth with his. He kissed her briefly, and bit at her lower lip until she let out a muffled cry. When he pulled back, her lip was bleeding, "You like blood, don't you?" he teased, licking his lips.

Grell wanted to say something, but all the words got stuck in her throat. She was actually afraid by now, and confused. She struggled to move, but Sebastian had her firmly pinned down to the mattress. She lifted her hands to push him away, but he only let out this horrible chuckle once again.

"What is it? You were chasing after me for so long, and now you don't like me anymore?" his hand tightened on her neck.  
Grell's heart bounced madly in her chest, legs kicking desperately, pinned underneath Sebastian's weight.  
"Y-you're hurting m-me." she said weakly, pawing at his shoulders.  
"Yes, I am." he whispered with a dark smile, and tugged at the striped ribbon at Grell's collar, pulling it off.  
"Why?" she asked, "You k-know I would d-do it. You don't need to be... like that."  
"Oh, but I want to." he smirked, "This is more fun."

 _Fun_? Suddenly all the fear Grell felt was replaced with anger. Wriggling, she slipped off one of her gloves, and her bared hand immediately went to Sebastian's face. She took him by surprise, nails scratching across his cheek, leaving bleeding marks.

"Take your hands off me!" she hissed, flinching as he quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned it down beside her head, before she managed to scratch him once again.  
"That was a mistake." he growled, marks on his cheek disappearing, skin smooth and pale as if nothing happened.  
"I said get off me!" Grell tossed on the bed, nearly throwing the demon off, but he was not only strong but also very determined by now.

His hand clasped against her mouth, delicate cotton of his glove a contrast to the harshness of his touch. He covered her lips to prevent her from speaking, and squeezed her cheeks just to make it painful.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, whore." his voice was no longer a playful purr, only now Grell realized that she really should be afraid.

Tears filled her eyes, she was trying to fight it, but they kept coming, both from pain and from being scared, but mainly because of the word he just used.

"Oh, did I offend you?" he leaned down, his face just inches above hers, noses nearly touching. Grell let out a muffled whimper, inhaling through her nose sharply.  
"You came to me, remember? You offered to give yourself to me in exchange for these favours. What does it make you, if not a common whore?"

Sudden gust of wind blew off all the candles, the bedroom sinking in darkness. Grell's eyes widened, trying to adjust and make up a shape of the demon leaning over her. She could swear that for a moment there he melted into one with surrounding shadows, only his red, glowing eyes visible still so close to her face.

He took his hand away from her mouth, putting a finger against his own lips and gesturing for her to stay silent. Pale moonlight crept into the bedroom, making it easier for Grell to see. She didn't dare to make a sound or to move, she lied on the bed, tensed, paralysed even, and waited for whatever he might do.

"Now," he sat back, taking her hand into his and removing her other glove, "I can't have you being so loud. Not just yet, at least." he smirked, taking a finger of his own white glove between his teeth, and slipping in off his hand. Grell noticed the mark of a contract on the back of his palm, as he used his left hand to remove the right glove as well, "Will you be good and quiet?" he asked, looking down at Grell and taking off his tailcoat.

Grell nodded quickly, swallowing, her throat dry. She couldn't utter a word if she even wanted.

"Good. But, the problem is, I don't believe you." Sebastian grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her up to sitting position, causing her to let out a pitiful yelp. "But I have just a way to make sure you will keep your filthy mouth shut." he bared his fangs in a smug smile, raising on his knees and freeing Grell from underneath his body.

He got off her, sitting casually on the mattress, and then he yanked Grell forward, hand still firmly gripping at her shirt.

Grell fell on her face at the end of the mattress, squeezing her eyes shut, and she felt him pull at her coat. She struggled, gripping at the fabric to keep it on, until she felt a sharp pain in her arm as Sebastian twisted it behind her back. She then went limp against the bed, breath hitching from pain, and then she saw her precious coat land in a heap on the floor in front of her. She turned around to look at the butler, propping herself on her elbows.

"What are you waiting for?" he raised an eyebrow, pushing his chin forward as if to gesture for her to follow, "Get on the floor. And kneel."  
"S-Sebas-" Grell started, but he yanked her by the shirt once again, making her fall off the bed.

Grell landed on the floor with a thud and a quiet cry. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees, looking desperately around the room, red fringe falling onto her eyes. The window was close, but between her and the window there was the bed and Sebastian. She looked towards the door, estimating the distance. Eventually she decided she can make it, and she scrambled to her feet, quickly stumbling towards the door.

She grabbed the door-knob and pulled, then pushed, then pulled again, but the door was closed. Oh no, no no no... She knew she should have brought her scythe with her, but eventually decided that it would look too suspicious. Why didn't she bring the damn scythe... A hand slammed against the wood, just inches from Grell's face. She turned around, bracing her back against the door, to find herself face to face with Sebastian.

"My, my..." he tutted, terrifyingly calm, "You can't possibly be going now, it's rude to leave the party so soon."  
"Stay away from me." Grell frowned, hands curling into fists at her sides, trembling, "Leave me alone."  
"Ha! But it is you who didn't want to leave _me_ alone. Since the day we met, you were following me around, forcing yourself on me," he twisted a strand of red hair between his fingers, "you even said you want to have my babies, remember?" a disgusted flinch twisted his features as he spoke.  
"I was... just fooling around." she said, letting out a shaky breath.  
"Ah, but I told you before why you shouldn't play games with a demon." his hand slipped up, fingers burying in the mass of red hair, his voice a low whisper as he spoke, "Because he might just want to play along."

Sebastian's grip tightened in her hair, and Grell whimpered, tears appearing in the corners on her eyes. He gave a firm tug, urging the reaper towards the bed. She obeyed, skin stinging as he pulled at her hair, and she let him push her down on her knees in front of the bed.

The demon butler walked to sit on the mattress, circling the kneeling reaper slowly, and unbuttoning his trousers. Grell sat back on her heels, fingers digging into the thick carpet, looking up at Sebastian from behind the red fringe.

He took out his semi-hard cock with a satisfied sigh, pushing his trousers down past his hip bones. He leaned back on the mattress comfortably, supporting himself on one elbow.

"How long are you going to stare?" he asked, taking his member in one hand, "Take it."

Grell swallowed, looking away, but then there was a hand in her hair again, pulling her up onto her knees.

"I said take it." Sebastian repeated, lining his cock towards Grell's mouth.

She braced her hands against the mattress, taking in a sharp breath as he pressed the head of his cock against her lips.

"I believe I don't have to remind you to keep your teeth away. This is my first _and only_ warning."

Sebastian pushed his cock into Grell's mouth, forcing her to open it up. She squeezed her eyes shut, and took him in, shuddering, knees threatening to give up.

"Ahh yes..." Sebastian let out a long sigh, letting his head to fall back slightly, "Good, take it all."

Grell willingly tried to relax, to take his whole length into her mouth, feeling it hardening as the wet hotness enveloped him. She whined quietly, as he kept pushing deeper. She kind of expected him to do it quickly and harshly, but he was pushing in agonizingly slowly, savouring how she trembled and whined, little noises muffled by his thick cock between her lips.

She felt the head hit the back of her throat, and she gripped a fistful of sheets, trying to suppress the gag reflex. Eventually, her nose buried into the dark pubic hair, and she looked up at Sebastian, mouth stretched open around the base of his erection. His hand rested atop of her head, and she instinctively winced at the touch, but it was gentler this time. Fingers combed through her red strands, pushing the fringe back, revealing her blushed face, cheeks stained with black trails of smeared mascara.

"See?" he purred, clearly very aroused, "It can be nice if you behave."

Grell inhaled sharply through her nostrils. It was not nice. It was everything but nice.

"Come on now." his hand patted her head lightly, "Suck."

Grell closed her eyes and withdrew, letting Sebastian's cock slide up between her lips. When only the tip remained in her mouth, she sucked at the head and took it back in smoothly, cheeks hollowing from the suction. She heard the butler utter a pleased moan, and when she repeated the movement, the hand on her head pushed forward, his hips snapping up in the same time, pushing his cock roughly deep into her mouth.

"I knew you can do it..." he breathed as she took him all the way down, forced by his hand.

She wished he could just stop talking. With eyes closed, she tried to imagine she was somewhere else, but his voice kept bringing her to here and now.  
Heartbeat hammered in her ears, she was too afraid to disobey, and too humiliated to find any strength to fight. She willingly sucked at Sebastian's cock, swirling her tongue around his glans with each withdrew, and sucking him back down her throat. Her head bobbed between his legs, precome bitter on her tongue, and she sucked at the tip to wipe it all off.

Sebastian smirked at how her throat opened for him, and how skilfully her tongue was sliding up and down his shaft. She wasn't just a show off, she really was experienced, and her mouth was sin, so hot and willing around his throbbing erection.

"Look at me." he ordered huskily, but she kept her head down, eyes squeezed shut, "I said look at me!", he gripped tightly at her hair, yanking her head back.

Grell looked up at him, eyes glassy, but she wasn't crying anymore. Her lip trembled, mouth stuffed full with his cock, and he shuddered at the sight.

"That's right." he praised, hand moving to cup her cheek. He liked to have her like this, it felt nice and very satisfying to be the master for once, "Go on. Suck." he urged, hips shaking as he thrust in again.

Grell's brows furrowed as she was forced to do it while looking him in the eyes. She sucked him in again, sliding her tongue flat along the underside of his length, and she winced at the delighted moan it tore from him. He stroked her jaw with his thumb almost delicately, and it made Grell sick to her stomach, a mockery of a loving touch. He curled a strand of hair behind her ear, smirking down at her as her mouth was taking him whole.

Sebastian's breath was getting heavier, and he started to thrust his hips faster and harder. Grell choked a little, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes, and she blinked them away angrily.

"Don't close your eyes, look at me." he panted.

She did as he asked, and was prised by demon's pleased hum. Taking in a shaky breath through her nose, she continued to suck at his cock, his hand against her cheek a reminder that if she dared to disobey he would hurt her again. His touch might seem gentle, but she felt that he didn't lose control even for a second.

Grell's knees felt sore, and her fingers went numb from digging into the mattress. She choked on a sob, saliva dripping down her chin, lips swollen and reddened. Suddenly she saw a brief glow in Sebastian's eyes, and his hand moved underneath her chin, gripping her jaw and squeezing at her cheeks painfully.

"I will come now, and you will drink it all." he breathed, baring his fangs in a satisfied grin, "I don't want to see a single drop wasted, understood? You will swallow it all nicely, and you will like it. Do you hear me, slut?", he forced her to lift her chin up a bit, and she nodded, chest shaking with ragged breaths.

She was just glad it will end soon. Her jaw was numb by now, and Sebastian was thrusting forcefully into her mouth, not giving her a moment to catch a breath. His cock was thick and long, sliding deep into her throat, it was taking all of her will not to gag. Her lips trembled as she was sliding them up and down his shaft, wanting to finish him off and be over with it. But the worst of it all was that he was making her look him in the eyes for the whole time. She was never so humiliated.

Sebastian shuddered, letting go of Grell's chin and burying his hand in her hair.

He was close, and her hot mouth was driving him mad. He enjoyed the pained look in her eyes as she struggled not to choke on his cock, face flushed. Silly whore, thought she could fool him. There was no way he believed, even for a second, in the whole "exchange of favours". Whatever was her actual motive to came to him tonight, he wanted to make sure she will regret playing games with him.

He groaned, letting his head fall back, and he pushed at Grell's head, forcing her to take him all the way down as he came, spilling himself into her mouth.

She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt his hot, thick come on her tongue, filling her mouth in long bursts. She told herself that it was almost over, and that she can make it, but knees gave up underneath her, and she sank to the floor, Sebastian's fingers gripping at her hair tightly, not letting her go. She swallowed around his cock, taking everything just as he asked.

Sebastian sighed in delight as he rode through his orgasm, thrusting into her mouth, feeling her suck around him in effort to swallow all of his come. He smirked, hand tightening in the mass of her hair, and he pulled at it. His cock slipped out of her mouth, and she immediately took in a sharp breath. But he still was not finished, his hand wrapped around his member and he pumped himself to the finish, last bursts of his sperm falling on Grell's parted lips and her chin. Her eyes snapped open when she realized what he did.

“My, my…” Sebastian shook his head, “I believe I asked you to swallow everything, and look at the mess you made.” His finger smeared the come from the corner of her mouth down her chin.

Grell flinched at the touch, feeling filthy, humiliated, and ready to cry any second now. There she was, on her knees in front of the demon, not only used by him but also mocked. Her lips were swollen and abused, light bruises shaped like fingertips bloomed on both sides of her jaw, and her chin trembled at Sebastian’s words.

“I-I didn’t… you… you did…” she said weakly, eyes stinging as she tried to suppress the tears.

“Ah-ah-ah” the butler tutted, “Now, I am not angry.” his voice was dripping with faked sweetness, hand caressing Grell’s cheek, “But you clearly disobeyed, and I just must punish you. I am very sorry.” the last bit he said with a wide smile, baring his fangs, and his eyes glowed bright red in the soft darkness of the bedroom.

Grell pulled back from his hand, furiously wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her white shirt.

“No! No, no no! I gave you what you wanted, let me go now!” she wanted to sound determined but her voice was cracking miserably.

“Oh, but I want so much more from you.” he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, tossing her back on the bed. She tried to fight him, wriggling to snap her hand away from his grip, legs kicking against the carpet, but he was so much stronger, and it hurt so badly when his hand tightened around her wrist. She just had to give up eventually, and she landed on the mattress with a cry.

“Such a little fighter, this is getting tiring.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, straddling Grell and pinning her against the bed, “How lucky we have this.” he picked the striped ribbon he pulled off Grell’s neck earlier and waved it in the air, “Now, give me your hands.”

“No, please, no…” she pleaded, squirming beneath him, palms curling into tight fists.

Despite her cries, Sebastian grabbed both of her hands, wrapping the ribbon around her wrists and tying it tightly.  
He leaned down, looking right into her green eyes, “Be thankful they’re not twisted behind your back, that would hurt more.” he purred.

Grell desperately clawed at the front of his shirt, “Stop this… let me go, I will… I will kill you!” she growled, snapping her teeth barely inches from his face, couple buttons of his shirt ripping off as he suddenly pulled back from her grip.

“Stupid bitch.” he hissed, face twisting in disgust, “Don’t you understand that the more you resist the more painful it will be for you? Or maybe you like it rough, you freak?”

He angrily pulled off his own tie and then got rid of the ruined shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and tossing it behind him onto the floor.

In other circumstances she would marvel at how fair was his human body, chest and stomach lean but muscular. However in that moment the only thing she was able to look at were his terrifying eyes, glowing red as a predatory grin spread across his face.

Grell’s breath hitched as he started unbuttoning her waistcoat, his fingers working slowly and dexterously, as if he wanted the anticipation to increase her fear. As her hands were bound in front of her, Sebastian didn’t bother to take her clothes completely off. When her waistcoat fell open he proceeded with the shirt. Grell hugged her arms closer to her body as much as she could, trying to cover herself as he undid her shirt.

“So much for being a lady.” Sebastian chuckled dragging his palm along her flat chest.

Grell’s face flushed red with both embarrassment and anger, “Don’t touch me…” she mumbled quietly, breath getting heavier as she fought not to cry.

“Ah, but I only just began.” the answer came, and suddenly his hand was working on the buttons of her trousers.

“No! I don’t want to!” Grell tossed on the bed, managing to slide from underneath Sebastian’s body and roll onto her stomach, crawling across the bed away from him.

The demon let out a low growl and grabbed her hair, causing the red reaper to yelp both in surprise and pain. He then hooked his fingers behind the waist of her trousers and yanked them down, exposing her underwear.

Sebastian pulled the clothing past Grell’s hips, down the curve of her backside, and off her legs, tossing it aside once he stripped her completely. He then rolled her over onto her back again, eyes scanning up and down her body. He smirked once his look rested upon her crotch.

“Really, Grell?” he raised his eyebrows mockingly at the sight of her cock stretching delicate, red lace of her panties, “You just keep lying to yourself.”

At these words her eyes filled with tears, and she squeezed them shut, turning her head to the side. It was so humiliating, he stripped her against her will and was now looking at the body that never felt like her own, laughing, touching where she didn’t want to be touched, hurting with both his touch and his words.

Sebastian pressed his knee between her legs, spreading them. She whimpered, still not looking at him, trying to press her face into the sheets as much as she could. His hand brushed against her thigh, caressing up to the knee, and then it wrapped around her calf lifting her leg up. Her ankle rested against his shoulder, and Sebastian slowly untied her shoe, taking it off smoothly. He did the same with the other one, and tossed both shoes off the bed.

“This was just in case, I learnt by now that you’re a kicker.” he explained, leaning down and rubbing his thigh between her parted legs.

“Aghh…” Grell sobbed at the pressure, tight knot forming in her stomach as she realized how vulnerable and exposed she is, “Please, don’t… I am not like this, I am not…” she dared to open her eyes and look up at the demon, hoping to convince him to stop.

Sebastian only let out a breathy laugh, corners of his mouth twitching up in a smirk. “Aren’t you?” he asked, tugging his own trousers down together with his underwear, his cock was already hard again, “Because you sure seem like that, forcing yourself on me, making disgusting little jokes and innuendos… Tell me what you are then if not a needy slut?” he palmed her cock through the fabric of her underwear, “Because we both know you sure are not a lady.”

These words finally broke Grell, and tears streamed down her face as she choked on a sob. She couldn’t control it anymore, she couldn’t hold back. Everything he was doing and saying was making her sick and angry, and she had no power to stop it.

“Shut up…” she cried, shoulders shaking.

“My, my… don’t you make a scene now. I can tell you’re enjoying it.” Sebastian said as his palm rubbed her cock through the red lace, feeling it hardening slightly under his touch, “Soon you will be asking me for more.”

He kicked off his black trousers together with his underwear, and he pressed his naked body to Grell’s, pinning her down with his weight.  
“Now, let’s get rid of this.” he tugged at her panties, pulling them slightly down.

Grell tried to cross her legs, shaking her head, but the demon tsked at her impatiently.  
“Would you rather have me tear them to pieces and make you go home without them, with my come leaking down your legs?” he asked through gritted teeth which made Grell shudder, and she willingly parted her legs, weeping quietly, cheeks wet from the tears that kept coming uncontrollably.

Sebastian pulled her underwear down, leaving her lying completely exposed before him. He then lay on top of her, leaning a little on his side, and bringing their faces close.  
“No need to cry.” he cooed, kissing her wet cheeks, “I promise you will like it.”

He took both of their cocks together in his hand and started to stroke them lazily, “Isn’t it nice?” he asked with a purr, “It sure feels so good.” The demon closed his eyes, savouring the feeling. His hand moved up and down their hard members in slow, long strokes.

Grell’s lip trembled, she tensed completely and curled her palms into fists so tightly that nails dug painfully into her skin. She hated his touch, she felt ashamed and disgusted, but her body was betraying her, giving in as his soft hand wrapped around her cock. His own flushed erection against hers was only adding to the blissful friction.  
Her toes curled against the sheets, and she pursed her lips, but eventually she couldn’t stand it anymore and she let out a little breathy moan.

Sebastian smiled darkly, hearing her coming undone, “Very good, see? You can enjoy it, no need to fight and make it difficult for me.”

His thumb rubbed the head of her cock, smearing the drop of precome that pooled there, and then moved to tease his own tip. He let out a delighted sigh, stroking their cocks few more times and grinding his hips against Grell’s.

The red reaper squeezed her eyes shut, lying uncomfortably tensed underneath the demon. She didn’t want to look at him as he was doing it to her, she couldn’t stand the mocking smile playing on his lips, the satisfied look he wore when she grew hard in his hand.

She held her breath, waiting patiently for it to end, but suddenly there was a pressure against her lips and they were parted forcefully. Grell opened her eyes and realized that Sebastian was pushing the two of his fingers into her mouth. She whimpered, turning her head away, but he held her chin and pressed the digits past her lips.

“Suck.” he ordered shortly, panting as his other hand was still stroking both of their cocks, hot and hard against each other in his firm grip.

Grell held his gaze for a longer moment, not moving at all, saliva starting to drip from her lower lip as he slid his fingers deeper into her mouth.

“You would want to make them nicely wet and slick because it is the only thing you’re getting.” Sebastian growled, and Grell’s eyes widened as she understood what he meant, heart hammering in her chest.

Closing her eyes again she enveloped his fingers with her lips and sucked as he asked, swirling her tongue around them, trying to coat them with as much saliva as she could.  
Sebastian let out a satisfied groan, his hand on their cocks speeding up. He licked his lips watching Grell suck at his fingers, shivering at the way her tongue was moving against them. If he hadn’t have other plans for her, he would gladly make her suck him off again.

He pulled his hand away, fingers slipping from between Grell’s lips with an obscene pop. He propped himself up on one elbow, reluctantly letting go of their erections.

“Spread your legs.” low whisper ghosted against Grell’s skin as he leaned in to peck her trembling lips.

Grell mouthed a silent “Stop”, but she knew better as to fight him by now. With face flushed red, she obediently parted her legs, bending her knees slightly.

Sebastian’s hand sneaked down her body, and he pressed one fingertip against her tight entrance. He pushed the wet tip inside, feeling resistance and muscles tensing around it.

“Come on, open up for me.” he breathed, and Grell tried to relax, she really tried, but everything he was doing was making her stomach twist with disgust and shame.  
But she knew it will hurt otherwise, so she took a deep breath, letting her head and back rest limply against the soft sheets, and she parted her legs some more, knees trembling. With the next push Sebastian’s finger slid inside with ease, her hole still tight around him.

She exhaled slowly, feeling his finger push in deeper, and soon it was buried inside her completely.

“Good girl.” Sebastian decided that since she stopped fighting him, she deserved this little praise. He twisted his finger inside her before pulling out and pushing back in again. Couple more shallow thrusts like that and Grell started to breathe a little heavier.

So far it was not that bad, it didn’t hurt, and she felt herself adjust gradually, so she allowed herself to relax a little and just wait for it to be over. But then she felt a second finger pressing into her, and she cried out, instinctively crossing her legs, because it was way too soon.

“Shhh…” Sebastian cooed, thrusting both fingers inside, stretching her open.  
“A-ahh, it h-hurts.” Grell whimpered, muscles clenching around the fingers inside her.  
“I know.” his voice was calm, and almost reassuring, “But it will feel good soon, just relax.”

His fingers scissored inside her couple of times, and then he resumed thrusting in and out, slowly at first, his movements lazy.

Grell’s cock twitched as it rested against her stomach, legs spreading again. She bit at her lower lip, trying to supress little panting moans that threatened to escape. Once she adjusted a little, and Sebastian’s thrusts were gentler, she had to remind herself to stay composed.

Sebastian had to admit she looked quite desirable like that, skin flushed, lips parted as she breathed heavily, hard cock aching for the touch and legs spread wide for him. He curled his fingers inside her, thrusting shallowly inside her hole, in order to tear another moan from her.

“Mmmhm…” Grell was still fighting to keep her mouth shut, inhaling sharply through her nose.  
“Still so tight.” the demon sighed, pulling his fingers out of her, “I think you need something bigger to stretch you nicely.”

Grell’s eyes snapped open, and she shook her head weakly, already knowing that it will not help with anything anyway. She shivered as Sebastian shifted on the mattress, grabbing her hips and rolling her over onto her stomach.

She stretched out her bound hands, clutching at the edge of the bed, and she tried to pull herself up, but Sebastian’s hand pressed between her shoulder blades, keeping her in place.

He lifted her hips, kneeling behind her on the bed. Grell buried her face in the sheets, trembling and shaking from the speeding, ragged breathing. Her fingers dug painfully into the mattress, and she knew that this is her last chance to escape.

Once Sebastian pulled her up to her knees, she braced herself against the bed and kicked the air behind her, hoping to aim for his stomach, or preferably, his crotch. She hit something, and heard his breath hitch in surprise, and so she immediately started crawling out of the bed.

If Grell cared to look over her shoulder and glance behind her, she would see that Sebastian merely flinched as she kicked him. Being a demon, even inside the form of human body, it would take a lot more to impress him, and then even more to actually hurt him enough for him to get distracted.

The red reaper barely set one foot on the floor as she felt his grip in her hair, pulling her back onto bed.

“No! Let me go, please!” she whined desperately, knowing that it will do nothing but make Sebastian angry.  
“And I thought you would learn by now.” the demon hissed, pushing her back onto the mattress, “I will teach you to know your place.”

His hands grabbed Grell’s hips and he lifted her up to her knees, her face still pressed against the bed. Sebastian spread her asscheeks and spat, warm saliva dripping down onto her entrance.

“No…” she wriggled, balling the sheets in her fists, but he held her hips firmly, so that she was barely able to move.  
“Shut up, I am sick of your whining.” his voice was no longer a low, deep purr, but a harsh, predatory growl, and Grell could tell she only made things worse by trying to escape.  
He rubbed the head of his cock against her wetted entrance and then pushed inside, fingers tightening on her hips, leaving bruises on her light skin.

“Ahh, no, no…” Grell didn’t even try to suppress the tears by now, her cheek resting against wet bedsheets as she cried from pain and shame. Even though he prepared her with his fingers, it wasn’t enough, and she felt burning pain as his cock pushed in.

She was telling herself not to clench her muscles, but she couldn’t control it, knees bucking underneath her.

Sebastian didn’t care to give her any time to adjust, as soon as the head of his cock pushed past the first tight ring of muscles, he slammed all the way in with one, rough movement, causing Grell to choke on a sob.

“S-Sebas… agh stop! I can’t, it hurts!”, her cries were partly muffled by the mattress, but still loud enough for him to detect a very clear pang of actual fear. He felt her body shudder against his, and he smirked before pulling out so that only the tip remained inside.

Grell barely managed to let out a weak breath of relief as he pushed deep inside her once again, stretching her painfully around his thick cock.

The demon groaned lowly as the hot tightness of her hole enveloped his cock delightfully. Not minding Grell’s pleading, he rolled his hips savouring the feeling of her little ass clenched around his member. It was perhaps a bit rough and dry, but that was a problem only for Grell, after all.

He withdrew again, slowly and nearly teasingly, and then slammed back in, drawing more muffled whines from the reaper. Grabbing her hips firmly, he began thrusting into Grell’s ass, smiling as he heard her whine quietly with each brutal pound.

Grell’s nails were scratching at the sheets, and she bit down at her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Her knees were shaking, nearly failing to support her as Sebastian kept slamming into her, going in harder and faster. If it was not for his hands holding her hips in the air, she would probably collapse onto the bed.

At first there was only burning pain, and a horrible feeling of being full and stretched. Grell squeezed her eyes shut, panting quietly under her breath, and wondering if she will even make it until the end. She knew she had to, but it seemed impossible.

Sebastian wasn’t slowing down even for a moment, going deep inside her with each rough thrust. His testicles were slapping against Grell’s sensitive skin, and he couldn’t suppress a moan. He spread her asscheeks wider, shuddering at the sight of his hard, thick cock sinking into her tight ass.

“Greedy little whore.” he panted, rolling his hips and still looking down at his cock ramming into Grell, as he buried himself balls deep. He held her hips in place, making her feel him as deep inside her as he could go, groaning lowly “Taking it all in so eagerly.”

Grell felt Sebastian’s cock twitch inside her as he went all the way in. His panting and moans, and his filthy words, it all made her feel as if she could throw up. She pressed her forehead against the bed, trying to steady her breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly through her mouth.

Suddenly, Sebastian’s hand spanked her ass, and Grell’s breath hitched in surprise.

“What are you waiting for, move!” he growled, looking at the red mark that bloomed on her asscheek where his hand hit, “Show me how you like my cock inside you.”

New tears streamed down Grell’s face as she forced herself to move, Sebastian’s cock almost sliding out of her before she pushed her hips back, taking him inside again. She tried to go slowly, but even then, the pain was nearly unbearable. Skin on her bum was stinging where he slapped her, and her insides felt sore already. She heard Sebastian moan in appreciation, and even though it filled her with disgust, she kept pushing back onto his cock.

It wasn’t long before Sebastian lost his control again. His hands moved down to grab her thighs and spread her legs wider as he began bucking up his hips, to meet her movements with his thrusts.

Grell cried out, choking on her sobs and coughing slightly. Breathing heavily, Sebastian was pounding into her, slamming his hips against her ass as his cock was thrusting inside. In between pleasurable moans, he was uttering more awful comments and insults towards her, but after a while she stopped even hearing them.

The pain dulled, maybe her body adjusted, maybe she didn’t care anymore. There wasn’t any pleasure for her, only the uncomfortable feeling of being filled and a pressure in her stomach. With ass in the air and legs spread, she patiently waited for it to end, knees reddened and aching as they kept rubbing against the mattress with Sebastian’s each thrust.

“Don’t get lazy.” Sebastian breathed, reaching to grab her hair. He pulled, making her lift her face up a bit, “I want to hear you scream for me.” his voice a low murmur.

Grell obediently lifted herself up, propping herself on her forearms with effort. She stared down at the striped ribbon binding her wrists and wondered if she would manage to tear it with her teeth. She shook her head, chasing the thought away. It would only make him more angry and more brutal, and she wanted to get over with it as soon as possible, and just be able to leave.

“I said I want to hear you.” Sebastian’s voice brought her back to the reality, and a hard thrust drew a loud groan from her.

His movements became erratic, hips shaking as he pounded into Grell, sinking smoothly into her now loosened hole. His fingers dug into the skin of her thighs painfully, making her utter a helpless gasp.

Sebastian kept thrusting roughly, rolling his hips to enter her from a different angle. It wasn’t long before he hit the spot inside her that sent shiver down her spine and made her moan loudly despite her efforts not to.

He smirked, knowing that now Grell will scream for him, and that she won’t be able to deny the pleasure. He slammed into her once again, hitting her prostate and groaning happily at how her knees trembled.

“Agh-ahh…” Grell blushed crimson red, but couldn’t suppress the sounds escaping her lips. It hurt, and Sebastian was brutal and rough, but he was thrusting so deep inside her, and just in the right place, and she just couldn’t stop herself from moaning. The actual pleasure washed over her, and she was even a bit grateful, thinking that it will make it easier for her to go through this.

Her head was spinning from the sensation, and she felt a wave of heat spreading through her lower belly, her cock hardening. She didn’t want this, she didn’t want to enjoy it, but right in that moment she was, and it only made her despise herself more.

Sebastian’s body tensed, and his hips shook desperately. He was close, and he could feel his cock aching and twitching impatiently inside Grell. Sliding in and out of her hole in fast, erratic movements, he grabbed her hips tightly and let out a breathy groan.

“Say ‘thank you’!” he ordered, his voice hoarse.  
“Wha- what?!” Grell whined, breath hitching as he kept thrusting into her, and pulling her onto his cock with his hands on her hips.  
“Before I come I want you to thank me for fucking you so good tonight.” Sebastian leaned forward to bury himself deep inside her, bringing his lips close to her ear.  
“Please… nnngh, don’t…” she struggled to speak between heavy breaths and helpless moans.  
“Do as I say or I will take you for another round right after.” he purred against her ear, tugging at her hair with one hand.

His hips snapped suddenly, and he rammed into her roughly, making her scream.  
“A-Aghh…Thank you!” she cried out, feeling utterly humiliated, cheeks burning and lip trembling.  
“For what?” Sebastian asked with another thrust, feeling his release close as her ass clenched around his cock.  
“F-for… for fucking me!” she breathed, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and grabbing a fistful of sheets.  
“Ahh yes!” he moaned, savouring the feeling of having her so willing and disgraced.

Couple more thrusts and he was coming, pleasant warmth pooling in his stomach as his muscles tensed, and he spilled himself into her ass. He came with long, sharp bursts, his thick come filling Grell’s hole as he was riding through his orgasm, pounding into her with shallow, fast thrusts.

Drawing in ragged breaths, Sebastian rested his head between Grell’s shoulder blades, his body shaking with last waves of sheer pleasure. He shuddered against her, hips rolling lazily, his cock sliding with ease in and out of her, now slick, hole.

He stayed like this until he began to come down from his high, his cock softening inside Grell. Then he pulled out, making her hiss uncomfortably, traces of creamy come soon began dripping down her thighs.

As soon as Sebastian let go of her, Grell collapsed heavily onto bed, legs finally failing to support her. She buried her face in the sheets, shoulders shaking with soundless sobs.  
She thought that the moment he will let go of her she will run away and never look back, but right now she couldn’t force herself to move. Her whole body was numb, muscles trembling, and so she just lay there, trying to even her breath.

The mattress shifted and dipped next to her, and she made effort to lift her head and look at Sebastian, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

“What are you staring at?” he asked, stretching on the bed, folding his arms behind his head, “I’m done with you, get out before I change my mind.” he sighed, reaching to pull the ribbon off Grell’s hands.

As soon as her hands were free, Grell pushed herself up and sat on the mattress, wincing at the pain in her backside, and covering herself hastily with the sheets. She eyed the demon cautiously before climbing from the bed and picking up her clothes from the floor.

She dressed in rush, fingers shaking as she tried to button up her shirt, and she didn’t bother with tying up her shoes. She snatched her coat up from the floor and looked over to Sebastian, who was already spotless and fully dressed, adjusting his tie lazily.

The demon looked down at the messed up sheets and traces of blood in the spot where Grell sat before.  
“Tsk… I will have to clean that up.” he frowned in annoyance, reaching to the pocket of his waistcoat for the key-ring.

He tossed the keys in Grell’s direction, they landed on the floor before her with a cling.  
“Get out of my sight.” he hissed, combing fingers through his hair.

Grell picked up the keys and stumbled to the door, trying to unlock them with shaking hands, pulling at the doorknob. Finally they swung open, and she sighed in relief, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway without looking back at Sebastian.

She didn’t bother looking for the open window through which she came inside, the corridors all looked the same to her. Sliding her arms through the sleeves of her coat, Grell found her way to the stairs, and in no time she was outside, leaning against the front door as she closed them behind herself.

Clear midnight air was pleasantly cool as she took a deep breath, looking up at the dark sky, stars shimmering through few ragged clouds. Grell put her black gloves on and wiped the smeared mascara off her cheeks, making her way down the stairs before the main entrance.

Her heels were clicking loudly, disturbing the peaceful silence of the nighttime in the Phantomhive manor. As soon as she reached the end of the stairs, her shoulders shook slightly. She let out a manic giggle, and swung her hair over one shoulder.

“Sucker.” she chuckled, baring her sharp teeth in a smile.

Instead of heading to the main gate she took a turn and went to the garden by the west wing of the mansion. She slowly approached the row of apple trees, gravel crunching under her shoes.

“Do you have it?” she asked quietly.  
“Sure thing.” Ronald Knox stepped out of the shadow, biting on an apple with a smirk, “That was a piece of cake, easy job.” he said with his mouth full, “Must’ve occupy him pretty good Miss Grell.”  
“I have my methods.” she winked at the younger reaper, “Show me.”

Ronald reached to his pocket and took out a silver chain with oval lockets attached to it.  
“This is it!” Grell beamed, tracing her fingers along the chain, causing the lockets to clang softly, “You did great Ronnie.”  
“Thanks senpai.” he made a little salute, lifting the two of his fingers up to his forehead, “So, any idea why Mister Spears wanted to have this so badly?” he asked, looking at the chain closely.  
“I don’t know, but it must be important to this creepy old coot, and you know that if there is something Will hates even more than demons, it is certainly deserters… “ Grell explained, folding her arms as the chilly wind blew through the garden.  
“Why do you think this Undertaker guy let the little brat have it?” Ronald pondered, raising his eyebrow.  
“No idea, but this is not a place nor time to wonder.” Grell said, nodding with her head towards the chain in Roland’s hand, “Don’t lose it, you have no idea what I went through for you to be able to sneak in and take it. Now let’s get back before someone will notice either us or the disappearance of this.”

Ronald put the chain safely back into his pocket and patted it reassuringly.

“Wow, Mister Spears will be for once pleased with us.” the young reaper grinned as he and Grell were walking away, leaving the Phantomhive manor behind them.  
“He better be.” Grell looked over her shoulder, giving the mansion last glance and flinching slightly, “The things I do for him.”


End file.
